


The Two Moongazers

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Kurlin fanfiction that was written because of the full moon last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Moongazers

Meulin enjoys gazing up at the moons of Beforus, just to look at them peacefully and without thought. Sometimes she would spend a whole night just looking up at the moons. She enjoys staying up during the dark seasons the most, because that’s when the moons are out the most. Meulin has always remembered watching the moons at night, just letting her mind wander at times if it so wanted too.  
Kurloz was never really interested in being awake during the day, as he is a Capricorn and they are known for dark things, very dark things. He would always be awake during the night, no matter which season it was on Beforus. Many times as he does his usual things, he will look out his window up to the Beforus moons, seeing their beauty every time.  
It was a strange night, for both Meulin and Kurloz. Meulin had just helped a few people with their quadrant problems, and Kurloz was just waking up from a strange dream. Meulin heard that a good spot to see the moons this time of sweep was by the ocean, and she couldn’t help but run into a few people with their quadrant problem. She helped them solve it, glad that she could help them.  
Kurloz was sleeping in with a strange dream. He kept on seeing a paw beast it in, which kept on confusing him, even after he woke up. After walking around his hive for a few minutes, thinking about his dream, Kurloz decided to go outside for a bit a fresh air. Outside, he happened to run into Meulin, which was after she helped the few trolls with their quadrant problems.  
Meulin and Kurloz both saw each other about the same time. Kurloz was surprised to find Meulin by the sea, since it isn’t exactly the place for a troll with her star sign to be at. Meulin happily walks up to him, and they begin to talk. They talk throughout the night, gazing at the two moons that shine above them.  
It was a strange night for them, but it was a good one none the less. It was the night that they became matesprits, and that is what is important. Not the strange dream Kurloz had, or anything else, just the fact that that night they became matesprits.  
After that night, they would spend a lot of nights together, just looking up to the sky and talking about trivial things. Because of Meulin, Kurloz started to wake up earlier and earlier, just to be with her. Soon, Kurloz would wake up in the morning like a regular troll, just because he wanted to spend time with Meulin. They would spend the whole day together, and as much of the night that they can together, just gazing up at the sky and the moons.  
This all sadly changed when that one afternoon came. The one afternoon that broke then up. A sad afternoon that I can’t bring myself to write for the fact that I would break down in sobs as I write it, if I did write it. If you wish to know what happened, then you can simply go to either Kurloz’s or Meulin’s wiki page, it says it there.  
After that, they still went moon gazing together, but it just wasn’t the same between the two. It’s terrible what happened, but it’s good that the two still enjoy spending time together.


End file.
